Titanic
by AlexJLaw95
Summary: año 1912, lo que puede ser el acontecimiento del siglo se convierte de repente en uno de los desastres mas importantes de la historia, dos jóvenes sin aparentemente nada en común descubren que lo que les une va mucho mas allá que una sociedad de clases y se ven envueltos en una odisea de llena de amor y supervivencia.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

En un punto del océano Atlántico a 4000 metros bajo el mar.

**CATO´S POV**

-¿Brutus todo controlado?- pregunto a mi ayudante

-si jefe, tranquilo-

-para ser arqueólogo marino te gusta poco el agua- mi compañero, Haymitch, está arriba en el barco, fue uno de los subencionistas de la expedición.

-eso es fácil de decir si estas sentado en un mullido sillón de mi despacho en la superficie, viejo borracho- digo sonriendo

-tranquilo chico, no dejare que mueras sepultado bajo toneladas de agua- Haymitch lleva siendo mi compañero de fatigas desde que acabe la carrera, yo necesitaba un promotor que financiase mis expediciones y él ya estaba algo viejo para el trabajo de campo, no nos hemos separado desde entonces.

-eh jefe- Brutus me saca de mis recuerdos- aquí esta-

Me asomo al pequeño ojo de buey del submarino y lo veo. Surgiendo de las sombras aparece el casco frontal de un barco, monumental y fantasmagórico.

El RMS TITANIC.

* * *

**bueno, esto es una idea que me lleva mucho tiempo rondando, la escribi hace tiempo y se ha estado muriendo de asco en mi ordenador desde entonces, bueno al grano**

**pretendo hacer una historia basada en el naufragio del Titanic y si tambien en la pelicula, no soy muy fan de la pelicula pero soy una obsesa de todo lo que le relaciona a este suceso y usare la pelicula para que me sea mas facil escribirla y que tenga mas aceptacion.**

**la historia sera algo diferente aunque contara con escenas e incluso dialogos de la pelicula, pero no todo eh prometo ser original.**

**quiero que vosotros participeis, y esta vez os obligo( jojo soy mala) vosotros me direis que escenas de la pelicula (puede ser de otra o simplemente de vuetra imaginacion) quereis que incluya, y cuanto antes lo hagais antes podre actualizar (jejejje os dije que era mala) alguna escenas simbolicas de la pelicula me tocara poner no os preocupeis, pero a lomejor a mi se me pasa una que os gusta y puede mejorar el fic**

**los que conoceis mi historia de Acepto sabeis como va pero a los que no os lo explico, pondre un apartado de REALIDAD es decir, que pondre todos los datos hechos fechas numeros nombres TODO sobre la verdadera historia del Titanic, y asi ya de paso puedo enseñar algo nuevo, aunque lo lee quien quiera eh a esto si que no os obligo**

**y bueno pues creo que me he acordado de todo, espero que le deis una oportunidad y por favor participad me aligeraria mucho las cosas, yo doy creditos, ayudo, lo que querais pero por favor echarme una mano**

**y bueno eso es todo asique enmbarcad de una vez y espero que podais entrar todos en los botes salvavidas al final (lo siento tenia que ponerlo)**

**that's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

-¡vamos subidlo! No me gustaría perderlo ahora- oigo a Haymitch gritar por el intercomunicador, después de casi 6 horas bajo el agua, la luz del sol te atraviesa los ojos y el aire natural entra en tus pulmones como si los fuera a reventar.

Nada más poner un pie en cubierta todos los tripulantes nos reciben con vítores y aplausos.

Descargan la caja fuerte que hemos encontrado en uno de los compartimentos de 1ª clase.

Tasamos los datos que conseguimos al hacer las pruebas del carbono 14, mientras esperamos a que puedan abrirla investigamos sobre de quien era la habitación.

-señor Lovett- me llama Brutus que está haciendo la investigación- lo tengo, la habitación fue asignada a un prestigioso banquero de Nueva York llamado Gale Hawthorne-

-o sea que lo más interesante que nos podemos encontrar serán unos documentos de finanzas- me levanto y le pego un puñetazo a la primera pared que encuentro-

-relájate chico. Encontraremos algo- doce Haymitch con su característica botella de licor en la mano.

-¡no hemos encontrado nada! ¡Llevamos así meses!- durante más de tres meses no he encontrado nada mas que mobiliario deteriorado o cajas fuertes con los tickets de entrada dentro.

-algo interesante habrá en esa caja, ya lo veras-

-es un banquero Haymitch, que puede decirnos un banquero-

-todos los que estuvieron en ese barco tienen una historia que contar, ya fuera un rico de primera clase o la camarera que lavaba la vajilla. Fue una de las catástrofes que más conmocionaron al mundo. Siempre habrá algo nuevo que contar- dicho esto se va a su camarote. Le odio cuando se pone en plan sabio de película. Me quedo mirando el monitor que proyecta las imágenes del buque hundido. Preguntándome que tendría que contar un banquero de primera clase que seguramente salió del desastre en los primeros botes

-hemos conseguido abrir la caja fuerte señor—me dicen

-está bien…veamos que hay dentro-

Voy pasando los papeles que hemos encontrado, y solo encuentro facturas, documento de préstamos o propiedad. Incluso una denuncia a nombre de Rory Hawthorne, el padre de nuestro banquero supongo, estoy a punto de rendirme cuando saco lo que parece ser una vieja carpeta. Dentro los papeles están muy deteriorados y con capas de óxido por el metal de la caja y el agua. Un momento…

Uno de los papeles tiene trazos en negro….parece una especie de…. ¿dibujo?

-Enobaria- llamo a una de las chicas de laboratorio- ¿puedes darle a esto una capa de agua destilada?-

-claro jefe- mientras lo hace me voy a buscar a Haymitch para informarle de nuestro nuevo "descubrimiento". Cuando entro está hablando por teléfono.

-sí, claro Chaff….se lo diré- y cuelga

-¡porque hablas con nuestro abogado?- pregunto

-han vuelto a meter dinero en la cuenta-

-¿te refieres a nuestro patrocinador misterioso?- Haymitch asiente.

Cuando dijimos que teníamos intención de realizar una expedición al Titanic, recibimos una gran suma de dinero de una fuente anónima. Al principio nos lo tomamos bien, pero a la tercera vez tuvimos que contratar a un abogado porque es ilegal y temíamos que nos causara problemas si encontrábamos algo.

-han vuelto a perderle la pista- dice

-¿cómo puede ser que ingresen dinero en nuestra cuenta y no sean capaces de averiguar quién es?-

-no tengo ni idea chico- dice con su ya habitual pasotismo

-¿y que sepan nuestro número de cuenta a pesar de que lo cambiamos?-

-no lo sé- me está cabreando

-¡Haymitch llevamos así meses!- digo pegando un puñetazo a la mesa

-¡crees que no lo sé!-ahora se ha enfadado el

-a veces parece que sabes algo que los demás no-

Siempre quiere inspeccionarlo todo, aun sabiendo que es obvio que no habrá nada interesante, como si buscara algo.

-solo se lo mismo que tu chico, pero un buen arqueólogo hade tener paciencia, todo es importante. No quieras llegar allí y en dos días encontrar algo que te hará millonario, no somos caza tesoros ni profanadores de tumbas- estoy a punto de contestarle cuando entra Enobaria.

-señor Lovett, hemos terminado con el documento- dice muy sonriente, mientras la seguimos Haymitch me susurra:

-deberías salir con la chica, lleva un año colada por ti-

-cállate anda- a pesar de nuestra discusión, sonrío para que vea que estoy de broma.

-tenía razón jefe, es un dibujo- me acerco a una urna de cristal donde se encuentra el dibujo, en agua destilada para que no se deshaga el papel.

El dibujo es el de una mujer, muy hermosa por cierto, posando desnuda, el dibujo esta increíblemente bien hecho, tan realista que casi parece una foto antigua. La joven está posando tumbada, y lo único que adorna su cuerpo es un colgante, no se aprecia del todo, pero parece un circulo con lo que parece ser un pájaro en su interior.

-fiuuuuu seguro que eso vale una fortuna- dice Haymitch señalando el collar

-es un dibujo de una chica desnuda ¿y lo primero que te fijas es en eso?- bromeo

-nah las he visto mejores

-si claro casanova-

-venga ya pero si no tendrá más de 19 años- dice dándole traguitos a su inseparable botella de licor

-aun así es preciosa-

-vaaaleeee tu ganas señor tengo-a-todas-del-laboratorio-loquitas- bromea

-cállate anda- repito lo mismo de antes.- puede ser una simple baratija- digo después de un buen rato observando el dibujo del collar

-chico esa joven era de primera clase, y esa gente no llevaba baratijas-

-¿Cómo sabes que era de primera clase?- ¿y aun me pregunta por qué le acuso de saber algo?

-venga ya, no había muchas mujeres de primera clase con cuerpo de modelo, y además el dibujo estaba en el camarote de un hombre de primera clase, esa gente no se mezclaba chico-

-ves, ahí quería yo llegar, puede que fuera un dibujo que nuestro abogado llevara con él , tal vez pago a un artista para que dibujara a su mujer y se lo llevo con él en el viaje, no hagas una telenovela Haymitch- a veces mi compañero se pasaba de fantasioso en nuestras anteriores expediciones.

-mira la fecha anda- me acerco al dibujo exasperado y me fijo en la esquina inferior derecha, en efecto, hay una fecha.

_**14 de Abril de 1912**_

No puede ser

**PRIM'S POV**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Dios llego tarde

Maldita secretaria del jefe, me ha hecho quedarme más tiempo y ahora llego tarde.

Entro en casa procurando no hacer ruido, es muy anciana, quizás no se dé cuenta.

-cariño, llegas tarde- mierda me ha pillado

-lo siento nana- hoy me tocaba a mi cuidar de mi abuela, para tener 101 años es una de las personas más avispadas y sabias que he conocido.

-¿ha sido otra vez esa cica del trabajo?-

¿Veis? No se le escapa una, asiento con la cabeza.

-cariño no dejes que esa mujer te pise, solo porque tu jefe te ha echado el ojo- es verdad, mi jefe y yo teníamos una buena relación fuera del trabajo, salíamos a comer, a dar un paseo…cosas así, un día me confeso que yo le gustaba, está bien, es guapo, amable y de buena familia, pero no es para mí.

-¿porque no le das una oportunidad? Sería un buen marido- ya empezamos

-no es para mí nana-

-¿ah sí? ¿y quién lo es señorita exigente? me queda ya poco tiempo y quiero ver a mi nieta casada-

-abuela Kate, tú has vivido otros tiempos, ya no es necesario que una mujer se case, además aun tienes otro nieto-

-¡Ja! Tu hermano, como siga así me hará bisabuela antes de casarse si quiera- le doy un beso en la frente y me voy a hacer la comida

De toda la familia soy yo la que está más unida a ella, sin embargo ninguno sabemos mucho sobre ella, se casó con mi abuelo y adquirió su apellido, pero no sabemos cuál era su apellido inicial ni sé de donde era. Tampoco de que nombre viene Kate, pero siempre la hemos llamado así, abuela Kate.

Comemos en silencio viendo la tele cuando de repente noto que se tensa

-Prim, cariño ¿puedes subir el volumen?- me acerco a la tele y lo subo, en las noticias están entrevistando a un arqueólogo sobre el Titanic. Oh dios, que pesados, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Por qué siguen investigando tanto?

-bueno señor Lovett parece que han encontrado algo- dice la entrevistadora

-así es, hemos encontrado lo que parece ser un dibujo, aún no sabemos quién es la chica pero la fecha indica que se hizo el día del hundimiento- ponen la foto del dibujo, vaya es muy bueno, soy arquitecto y se bastante de dibujo. Tengo que reconocer que el arqueólogo no está nada mal tampoco, un jadeo por parte de mi abuela me saca de mis pensamientos.

-nana ¿qué te pasa?-

-madre mía….-

**CATO'S POV**

-¿ya estas contento?- le digo a Haymitch

-sí, bastante- ha estado todo el día dando la lata para que diera a conocer el dibujo en la tele, según él, es para que algún nuevo promotor nos financie, pero la verdad es, que entre nuestro dinero y la fuente anónima, tenemos más que suficiente.

-eh jefe- me llama Brutus- tiene una llamada-

Me acerco al teléfono y contesto

-¿diga?-

- buenas noches señor Lovett- una voz femenina me contesta, diría que es una persona mayor.

-buenas noches ¿Quién es?-

-llamaba por la mujer del dibujo- genial, otra vieja sin dinero que quiere conseguir algo, diciendo que se trata de "la prima tercera de su tía segunda " o algo así y que le pertenece.

-¿sabe quién es? señora….-

-Kate, llámeme Kate-

-está bien Kate ¿puede decirme quien es la mujer del dibujo?-

-oh naturalmente señor Lovett….la mujer del dibujo soy yo-

* * *

**bueno pues este es el primer capitulo, me ha quedado mas largo de lo que esperaba, bueno como ya dije en este fic os voy a obligar a participar, vosotros me decis que partes de la pelicula quereis que incluya en el fic, o si se os ocurren algunas escenas a vosotros, si no no actualizare (jojojojo ahora soy mala)**

**tambien me gustaria que me dijerais si de verdad merece la pena continuarlo o deberia dejarlo ahora que aun hay tiempo**

**y buneo no se, si ya teneis teorias sobre que pasara o algo decidlo y ya esta, disfrutad del fic**

**REVIEWS  
**

**VikiHungergame1: **me alegro de que te guste la idea! uuuhhhhhh aun no se sabe que le pasara a Peeta, quien sabe, alomejor se salva en uno de los botes, o le dispara un oficial *_* jejejeje te aviso de que tengo una vena perversa


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-¡estás loco!- me grita Haymitch casi una semana después

-creía que eras tú el que decía que había que investigar- le grito mientras corremos por la cubierta del barco esperando a que el helicóptero termine de aterrizar.

-sí, ¡pero me refería al barco! ¡No a una vieja que tiene más años que el barco!- dice

-todos los que saben algo del barco o están muertos o están a bordo de este, ¡y ella sabe algo!-

-ni siquiera sabes nada de esa anciana-

-y supongo que tu si- le rebato

-mande investigarla- me detengo para escuchar lo que tiene que decir- antes se llamaba Kate Mellark, se casó con un magnate del petróleo, no de los más ricos, un tal Lawrence, pero aun así heredo una fortuna al morir, ahora se llama Kate Lawrence, tiene dos hijos, una falleció, la otra no saben dónde está, se largó con el novio a los 18 y no la encontraron. Tiene 101 años y sus nietos se ocupan de ella.

-ya, muy interesante e documental de historia antigua pero ¿habéis encontrado algo de su estancia en el Titanic?- pregunto

-ahí es a lo que voy, he tasado el apellido y la única Mellark que hay es una tal Kat Mellark, ¡y no era de primera clase!-

-razón de más para ver que tiene que decir- el helicóptero aterriza y me acerco a recibir a nuestra invitada, la señora va en silla de ruedas, y para tener 101 años parece bastante….estable, con ella baja una chica joven muy guapa, rubia de ojos azules.

Una vez las instalamos en los camarotes, ya fuera del ruido del helicóptero, me presento cordialmente.

-hola, soy cato Lovett-

-oh, hola señor Lovett- la verdad es que parece una ancianita adorable- esta es mi nieta Prim, ella cuida de mi- dice con una sonrisa pícara en la cara-

-si nana, nos conocimos al bajar del helicóptero, ellos nos recibieron ¿recuerdas?- ¿lo ha dicho un poco brusco o me lo ha parecido a mí?

-oh- dice como derrotada- es verdad, en fin, debe de ser la edad-

-esto…. ¿esta cómoda? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?- pregunto, la situación se está poniendo algo incomoda.

-si, me gustaría ver mi dibujo-

Las acompañamos hasta el laboratorio y la señora Lawrence se acerca a la urna con el dibujo. Me acerco con ella para poder ver su reacción. Cuesta imaginar que esta anciana fue una vez la joven del dibujo, sin embargo en ambas se refleja ese espíritu rebelde, un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-nunca creí que volvería a verlo…- murmura cerrando los ojos

-¿de verdad crees que eres tu nana?- pregunta su nieta

-claro que soy yo cariño, aunque la imagen ha cambiado un poco-bromea

-señora Lawrence- me acerco- creo que ya va siendo hora de que cuente lo que sabe-

-si quiere saber si ese dibujo fue hecho al natural, la respuesta es si- me sonrojo

-eh, esto. No era eso lo que-

-y sí, señor Lovett, fue el día que indica la fecha- me acaba de vacilar una mujer de 101 años- y como usted ha dicho, creo que ya va siendo hora de que cuente mi historia- dice sentándose en su silla de ruedas delante de todos nosotros. Nos sentamos a su alrededor deseando que no nos tome el pelo para que perdamos el tiempo. Inconscientemente me he sentado junto a su nieta, cuando mi rodilla roza la suya casualmente, la retira muy rápido y se aleja todo lo que le da de sí la silla. ¿Qué la pasa? Ni que tuviera piojos.

-nos sería de gran ayuda si pudiera decirnos algo, cualquier cosa- dice Haymitch

-han pasado 84 años…-

-ya lo sé….- la corto-…pero…intente recordar algo…lo que sea- digo

-¿quiere oírlo o no señor Lovett?- no puedo evitar sonreír por mi impaciencia

-lo siento- le hago un gesto para que siga

-yo nací en una acomodada familia de Filadelfia, mi padre nos dejó cuando yo tenía 9 años por una tuberculosis, además de numerosas deudas, mi madre se vio en desesperación por nuestra situación económica, y en cuanto tuve edad suficiente me prometió en matrimonio- estoy por irme a dar una vuelta y venir en media hora cuando llegue a algo interesante, el problema es que en una fragata no tienes mucho espacio para dar vueltas de media hora, lo sabía, solo es una vieja que quiere llamar la atención- tenía 17 años- continua- cuando mi madre me prometió un abogado heredero de una fortuna que me sacaba 10 años- me aburrooooooo- se llamaba Gale Hawthorne- vaya esto se anima si

- encontramos una denuncia a nombre de Hawthorne en una de las cajas fuertes de sus camarotes- digo intentando que vaya al grano del asunto

-sí, fue su padre Rory Hawthorne quien le denuncio por la compra del collar-

-¿se refiere al del dibujo?- ella asiente con la cabeza

- aquel trasto pesaba como un condenado, solo me lo puse esa vez-

Mmmm interesante, ese collar era una pieza única forjada en oro, podría servir como el hallazgo del siglo, además de que podría pagarme dos expediciones más, puede que saquemos algo bueno de todo esto.

-encontramos su dibujo en el camarote del señor Hawthorne-digo

-bueno no me sorprende, nunca supe que le ocurrió al dibujo y pensé que se había perdido- la ancianita mira nostálgicamente a la que una vez fue su imagen de joven

-me imagino que se hundiría con el resto de las cosas- dejo caer sutilmente

- ustedes solo hablan de probabilidades, e investigan con posibles teorías que puedan sacar, por supuesto tienen hallazgos y fuentes a las que consultar, y un doloroso análisis forense que me obligaron a ver…..- es cierto que Brutus le puso un análisis de lo que le paso al barco, pero si de verdad estuvo allí, ahora me siento mal por hacerle revivir el momento-….pero, la experiencia que viví, es algo que nunca he compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con tu abuelo- le coge de la mano a su nieta, quien le da ánimos, y la sonríe- como ya he dicho, han pasado 84 años….y aún recuerdo el olor a recién pintado, nadie había dormido antes entre esas sabanas, y la vajilla apenas llego a utilizarse, como les dije, yo pertenecía a una buena familia, por aquel entonces mi nombre era Katniss, y me habían prometido a Gale Hawthorne, era un buen partido sí, pero yo no estaba hecha para el matrimonio, tenía solo 17 años, no quería asentar mi vida, el crucero fue un regalo de compromiso y por mucho que yo me negara, mi madre se las ingenió para obligarme a ir-

_*** FLASBACK***_

_**10 de abril de 1912**_

En el puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra, el griterío de emoción de la gente se podía oír casi desde kilómetros de distancia, yo iba en el mismo coche que mi prometido, se ha pasado todo el viaje intentando impresionarme con su dinero y sus logros de facultad. Mi madre iba en el coche de atrás, nos iba a acompañar al crucero para asegurarse de que dormimos en habitaciones distintas, o al menos eso es lo que piensan en nuestro círculo social, en realidad solo venia para asegurarse de que yo no saltara por la borda para librarme de este desgraciado matrimonio.

-florecita, hemos llegado- me avisa Gale, dios como odio que me llame así.

Me bajo del coche para poder observar mejor, y me quedo sin habla, esa el barco más impresionante que jamás he visto, no obstante, no voy a darle a Gale el gusto e mi impresión.

No entiendo el porqué de tanto revuelo- digo sujetando mi sombrero para que no se vuele- no parece más grande que el Mauretania-

-se indiferente con lo que quieras Katniss, pero no con el Titanic, es diez veces más grande que el Mauretania, y más lujoso- ha, estaba tardando mucho en volver a alardear de lo generoso que ha sido pagando este carísimo viaje. Se va a ayudar a bajar a mi madre como el caballero que es, y así aprovechar para seguir hablando de mí, que pesado, no sé porque se sigue molestando en disimularlo.

-cuesta bastante sorprender a su hija Effie- le susurra

-oh, no te preocupes querido, es que esta tan emocionada que debe moderarse, los modales para una dama lo son todo- mi madre podría haber sido una gran actriz con lo bien que miente- además es el barco más seguro del mundo, dicen que es insumergible-

-¡y es insumergible!- grita Gale- ni Dios podría hundirlo-

Nuestro mayordomo se lleva nuestras maletas para facturarlas mientras nosotros nos disponemos a embarcar por una de las pasarelas de primera clase.

Mientras avanzo, me despido en silencio de mi tiempo de libertad en las calles de Londres.

Tengo la sensación de que mi vida cambiara para siempre en este viaje.

**PEETA´S POV**

El sonido de la bocina del barco indicaba que quedaban solo 10 minutos para que le barco zarpara, y aquí estoy yo, en un barucho de mala muerte jugando al póker, apostando lo único que tenía por un billete para ir en el barco de los sueños" era mi única oportunidad para volver a casa a Wisconsin.

-¡no puedo creer que apostaras los billetes!- le dice uno de mis contrincantes a su compañero con acento alemán.

-bien, llego el momento- digo- la vida de alguien está a punto de cambiar-

Todos muestran sus cartas y veo que uno de mis contrincantes tiene dos parejas

-vaya, lo siento Fabrizzio- le digo a mi compañero italiano, en realidad solo es eso, se ofreció a dejarme dinero para poder apostar, a cambio del otro billete de la White Star Line

-¡como que lo siento! ¡Filio di putana te preste dinero!-

-digo que lo siento porque no vas a volver en mucho tiempo, ¡tengo un full!- muestro mi mano de cartas que, efectivamente, demuestran que yo he ganado la partida.

Un nuevo bocinazo nos advierte de que nos quedan cinco minutos para embarcar, salimos corriendo con los gritos de nuestros rivales alemanes de fondo. Vamos corriendo esquivando a la gente mientras grito como un loco

-¡me voy a casa whoooooo! ¡me voy a casa!-

Me acerco a la puerta de embarque cuando oigo que mandan quitar la pasarela

-¡ehhh! ¡Espere! ¡Espere somos pasajeros! ¡Somos pasajeros!- me acerco al oficial para enseñarle los billetes. Después de convencerle de que los dos somos americanos nos ceden el paso.

Subimos a cubierta para ver cómo se despiden las personas y como ponen los motores en marcha, en cuestión de segundos noto el movimiento del barco bajo mis pies, las pequeñas embarcaciones se retiran para dejar paso al transatlántico y a su lado parecen simples barcos de juguete.

Y en ese instante, sentí que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**aqui el capi 2, por cierto como os dije os voy a obligar a participar, diciendome que partes de la pelicula quereis que incluya, alomejor yo no me acuerdo de una y luego resulta que queda bien en la histoira, tambien si teneis otra sugerencia decidla, porque si no participais no actializare! os dije que so malaaaaaa na en realidad esque no tengo tiempo con los examenes y asi ire mas rapido, tambien os ire haciendo peticiones de vez en cuando, ahi va una:**

**que nombre quereis que le ponga a Katniss? las personas de Primera clase tenian varios nombres por ejemplo Katniss menganita fulanita Everdeen, habia pensado que uno fuera Rose como en la pelicula, pero no se id diciendome nombres y los que mas me gusten los pondre**

**y eso es todo de momento disfrutad del fic!**

**REALIDAD**

**al principio de la pelicula sale un arqueologo, que seria el personaje de Cato, ese arqueologo se llama Brock Lovett (interpretado por Bill Paxton) por eso le puse ese apellido a Cato**

**los que me conoceis de mi otro fic sabeis por que le puse el apellido de Lawrence a Kate, y los que no lo digo: Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss en las peliculas) es mi actriz favorita desde siempre**

**el Titanic zarpa en su primer (y unico) viaje inaugural el 10 de Abril de 1912 con la ruta de Southampton-Nueva York **

**el Mauretania (y si esta bien escrito) era otro transatlantico de la liga RMS ( en ingles Royal Mail Steamship que significa Buque de vapor del correo Real) se hicieron dos gemelos iniciales, el Mauretania y el Louisiana, el primero tuvo durante 27 años la misma ruta que el Titanic, despues se hicieron los trillizos RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, y el RMS Gigantic (despues pasaria a llamarse Britannic) **

**la White Star Line era la linea de viajes que patrocinaba el viaje en los transatlanticos clase Olympic, es como si ahora viajaras con Iberia o alguna otra compañia**

**REVIEWS**

**BethWolf:** holaaa, aqui tienes el siguiente capi, siento la tardanza pero estoy en periodo de examenes, y si acertaste Kate viene de Katniss, tranqui conforme avance la historia ireis entendiendo esta mente tan loca que tengo, en fin espero que te guste el capi :)

**TamashiHimura: **gracias por el review :)

**Marydc26: **bueno bueno co-escritora parece que tambien voy a tenerte en este fic XD asi me gusta! como siempre tengo en cuenta tus sugerencias aunque lamento no haber puesto todas en este capi es que ya lo tenia escrito losientolosientlosiento te prometo que para el proximo los tendre mas encuenta, bueno mas o menos creo que tu idea la puse, excepto lo de bajar a Kate en submarino, tienes que tener una preparacion especifica para hacerlo y si la bajan con 101 que tiene se la cargan antes de llegar XD si en la peli el padre de Rose muere, la madre lo menciona (la de veces que me va tocar ver la pelicula para hacer el fic, menos mal que tampoco es una que me disguste jajja) y solo voy a decirte esto: Peeta no va a morir COMO Jack, pero no he dicho que no vaya a morir, puede que se salve, puede que no jojojo y la idea del pasado de Peeta la tendre muy en cuenta y creeme que a ayudado a que se empiecen a cocer cosas en mi cabeza, y tu no te preocupes por extenderte! asi me alegras el dia, en fin una vez mas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, un beso :)

**pues ya esta, espero que me dejeis algun review que siempre vienen bien para animar al escritor, que cuando un escritor se pone de mal humor se carga personajes solo digo eso jajajaj bueno como siempre gracias por todo**

**a se me olvidaba, si quereis contactar con migo para lo que sea aqui:**

**twitter: AlexJLaw95**

**mail: alexmermaid.95 **

**THAT´S ALL FOLKS!**


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

"_**en Cherburgo subió a bordo una mujer llamada Margaret Brown, su marido había encontrado oro en alguna parte del oeste, es lo que mi madre llamaría 'nuevo rico', era una mujer muy extravagante y todos la llamábamos Molly, pero la historia la recordaría como la 'Insumergible Molly Brown' **_

_**Después….solo el océano se extendía ante nosotros"**_

-florecita, deberías dejar de malgastar el dinero en estos cuadros-

-es arte Gale- me encanta coleccionar distintos cuadros de artistas, estupendo, otro impedimento que me pondrá cuando nos casemos

-eso no es arte, parece pintado por un niño de 3 años- comenta mientras se mira, por cuarta vez ya, en el espejo.

-pertenece a un artista poco reconocido…. Un tal Picasso creo- digo intentando olvidar su comentario anterior

-mmmm, nunca será nadie….-

-¡cariño!- grita mi madre irrumpiendo en la habitación- tenemos que arreglarnos para la comida- me arrastra a la habitación contigua para que la doncella empiece a vestirme.

Tres horas más tarde nos acercamos al comedor de primera clase, donde nos conducen a una mesa principal justo en el centro. El comedor es amplio, con decoraciones de madera y pinturas doradas en las paredes y prácticamente lleno de grandes cristaleras para que quede todo iluminado, teóricamente esta hecho así para poder ver el océano, o eso es lo que dirían de cara al público, la realidad es que lo hacen tan abierto para que los demás puedan ver lo que ellos nunca tendrán.

Es enfermizo

En la mesa nos esperan cuatro hombres bien vestidos con traje y Molly.

-Katniss querida, quiero presentarte al señor John Smith, el capitán del barco- nos presenta Gale, es un hombre alto y canoso con una gran barba blanca y tiene una mirada amable.

-espero que disfrute de su viaje- me dice con una sonrisa

-seguro que lo hare- le respondo a la sonrisa, lo que estoy segura que no disfrutare es lo que viene después del viaje.

Tanto mi madre como Gale me van presentando al resto de asistentes, como si fuera un perro.

El señor Astor es bastante agradable, aunque se excede de gracioso.

El señor Ismay derrocha arrogancia hasta por los pelos de su bigote.

El que de verdad parece amable es el señor Andrews, el arquitecto, de todos nosotros parece el menos hipócrita y el más modesto.

-su barco es magnífico señor Andrews- le digo cuando se sienta junto a mí en la mesa

-gracias Katniss- sonríe agradecido, me fijo en que me ha llamado por mi nombre, no por mi apellido ni "señorita", y por supuesto tampoco por mi nuevo seudónimo "futura señora de Hawthorne" creedme ya me han llamado así, creo que me va a caer bien el señor Andrews

-el Titanic será el barco más famoso de toda la historia- dice Ismay- cuando lleguemos a nueva york seremos la envidia de todas las unidades y empresas marítimas

-sin duda este viaje inaugural será una gran oportunidad para los qu viajamos en el, no todos pueden permitirse estar en el mayor barco de la historia, solo gente como nosotros podría hacerlo- dice mi madre

-madre, en este barco también pueden viajar gente de tercera clase- digo intentando no sonar muy molesta por su anterior comentario

-claro florecita, también es una gran oportunidad para ellos- me pone enferma que Gale me dé la razón simplemente para que me calle.

-en ese caso tendrán algo interesante de lo que hablar entre ellos, siempre que se queden en su sitio claro- todos se echan a reír por el comentario de mi madre, todos menos yo.

Después de media hora de una charla interminable el camarero viene a preguntarnos por lo que vamos a pedir. Antes de que pueda abrir la boca siquiera, Gale pide su comida y la mía

-tomaremos cordero con salsa de menta, la carne poco hecha y sin mucha salsa ¿te gusta el cordero florecita?- me pregunta una vez se ha ido el camarero

Estoy a punto de gritarle que no tiene ningún derecho a hablar por mi cuando miro a mi madre, que con su mirada me dice que no se me ocurra abrir la boca y decir lo que estoy pensando, asique me toca sonreír lo mejor que puedo

-si, cielo- digo

Gale parece satisfecho con su "obediente prometida" pero yo solo quiero pegarle en la cabeza con la bandeja del camarero y despeinarle ese pelo tan pegajoso que se ha peinado que parece que le ha lamido un caballo.

-¿y a quien se le ocurrió el nombre de Titanic?- pregunta Molly que ha notado la tensión entre nosotros- ¿fue a usted señor Ismay?

-ha, la verdad es que si- contesta de forma arrogante bebiendo de su copa de vino- queríamos ponerle u nombre que le hiciera justicia a su monumentalidad, y se me ocurrió a mi ese nombre, el Titán del mar, representa fuerza y, sobre todo, grandeza- concluye como si hubiera estado dando un discurso épico y espera a que todos le aplaudan, no le voy a dar ese gusto a su orgullo

-¿ha leído alguna de las obras del doctor Freud señor Ismay?- le pregunto

-¿Freud? ¿Quién es? ¿Es un pasajero?- pregunta ignorante

-es un doctor en psicoanalítica, y sus teorías sobre la preocupación masculina sobre el tamaño le parecerían muy interesantes- digo hastiada de su actitud

-¡Katniss!- salta mi madre

-discúlpenme- cuando me retiro veo que tanto Molly como el señor Andrews están intentando contener la risa, y que a Gale no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia mi comentario.

Pues que se vaya acostumbrando.

**PEETA'S POV**

Coloco mis cuatro cosas en el minúsculo armario para cuatro personas del camarote, hasta en "el mayor barco del mundo" son incapaces de dejar de separar la sociedad de clases.

Una vez que acabamos Fabrizzio y yo nos vamos a la cubierta de tercera clase a disfrutar del aire libre.

A la media hora nos sirven "la comida", en un comedor común donde prácticamente tienes que darte mucha prisa si no quieres comer de pie,

La comida fue simplemente una patata asada con carne de gallina y una hogaza de pan.

Después Fabrizzio se va al camarote a dormir y yo vuelvo a cubierta. Me quedo apoyado en la barandilla mirando el punto donde el cielo se une con el océano.

Es increíble la forma en la que ha cambiado mi vida, hace tan solo dos días estaba durmiendo bajo un puente, con un trozo de cartón para protegerme del frio, y ahora estoy en el barco más lujoso del mundo, debe de significar algo supongo.

A lo mejor significa una buena vuelta a casa. No, no habrá vuelta tal regreso, porque no tengo sitio a donde volver, ni alguien que me espere.

No tengo a nadie.

Noto un rápido movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que me llama la atención y me giro para ver de qué se trata.

Cuando me giro veo a la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, y se de lo que hablo he conocido a muchas.

Está apoyada con las manos cruzadas en la baranda de los de primera clase, es muy joven, no debe tener más de 19, pero con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro parece mucho más mayor, lleva un exquisito vestido verde, propio de las jóvenes de su clase claro, el pelo lo tiene recogido, pero con algunos rizos sueltos, así parece mucho más natural. Y no como esas mujeres emperifolladas

Cruza los ojos conmigo un momento, pero vuelve a posarlos en mí al ver que no aparto la mirada, por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de observarla.

Es preciosa

Sería un gran dibujo, y podría pagarme algo cuando atraquemos, sin pensarlo dos veces me siento en un banco cercano y abro mi cuaderno que siempre me acompaña, antes de que pueda hacer nada un hombre se acerca a ella con aspecto enfadado, le agarra bruscamente del brazo del brazo y la grita, a pesar de que no la conozco esto hace que me hierva la sangre, no puedes tratar a una mujer así ¿te enteras capullo remilgado?

Desde aquí no puedo oír nada pero a simple vista se puede ver fácilmente que están discutiendo ¿Qué ha pasado con las normas de discreción de esta gente?

La joven le empuja suavemente para poder apartarse y se marcha, mientras que el gesticula hastiado de, seguramente, haber perdido la discusión.

Genial, la chica se ha marchado y me he quedado sin dibujo, y todo por el tonto ese.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

* * *

**una aclaracion, lo que esta en negrita y en cursiva se supone que es lo que la vieja Katniss esta narrando, en fin ya paso de pediros sugerencias aqui solo me leen las cuatro de siempre, asique actualizare por ellas y las atendere**

**aunque tengo una propuesta, me e hecho facebook, y pues tenia intencion de usarlo para los fanfics, me explico, como tardo mucho en actualizar, a traves de faceboo puedo no se postear algun avance de un capitulo, poner ideas para ver que os parece, no se, hacer algo para que se os haga mas amena la espera, y asi os tendria informados de cuando actualizo.**

**bueno es una idea**

**como siempre, comentarios, buenos o malos, teorias sugerencias lo que querais**

**REALIDAD**

**Margaret Brown es un personaje real, y una de las supervivientes del desastre del Titanic, consiguio subirse al bote nº 6 y salir con vida, seria una de las fundadoras del comite de supervivientes, este comite pone restricciones de seguridad a las unidades maritimas para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo, no os voy a poner toda la historia os aconsejo que la busqueis es interesante, el mote en realidad es falso, nadie la llamo asi en vida, sin embargo una de las primeras versiones cinematograficas sobre el hundimiento del Titanic se llamaba "la historia de la insumergible Molly Brown" en 1964 y se qedo con el mote, tambien os puede sonar por que el barquito blanco de vapor de Disneyland se llama asi, en la pelicula es interpretada por la ganadora de un oscar Kathy Bates**

**obviamente en 1912 el celebre pintor Picasso no era muy conocido **

**el capitan Edward John smith era el capitan mas prestigioso de la White Star Line, y el primer y unico capitan del titanic, fallecio en el hundimiento, segun avance la historia pondre mas cosas sobre el personaje**

**John Jacob Astor IV fue un general y empresario bastante conocido de la epoca, en el hundimiento del titanic varias de las chimeneas de vapor se sueltan y caen a plomo en el agua aplastando a los tripulantes que intentaban nadar, Astor fue uno de los que murieron aplastados (creo que esto sale en la pelicula) encontraron su cuerpo una semana despues del hundimiento.**

**J. Bruce Ismay fue el que promovio la financiacion de la construccion del Titanic, fue uno de los supervivientes, en la pelicula las ultimas escenas de este personaje son exactamente a como redactan los informes, subio a uno de los botes sin que los oficiales miraran, y durante el hundimiento fue incapaz de mirar, Tras el desastre, Ismay fue salvajemente criticado por la prensa estadounidense y británica por abandonar el barco cuando aún quedaban muchas mujeres y niños en él. La sociedad de Londres lo acusó y lo etiquetó como uno de los mayores cobardes de la historia. esto lo atormento el resto de su vida.**

**Thomas Andrews, fue el diseñador y arquitecto del Titanic, En la evacuación, Andrews se encargó de ir golpeando puerta por puerta a la gente en sus camarotes para comunicarles que se colocaran sus salvavidas y que subieran a la cubierta. Sabiendo que el destino era el hundimiento, y que los botes salvavidas no eran los suficientes como para evacuar a todos los pasajeros y tripulación, Andrews insistió en juntar la mayor cantidad de gente para subir a los botes, y llenarlos en medida de lo posible. murio delante del reloj de su camarote, su cuerpo nunca se encontro, todo esto sale en la pelicula**

**con lo de Freud me refiero a Sigmund Freud el precursor del psicoanalisis, si habeis estudiado filosofia le habreis sufrido ya XD**

**en la peli Caledon llama a Rose "palomita" y como el nombre de Katniss viene de una flor y todo eso pues le puse el mote de "florecita" viva mi originalidad (ironia)**

**REVIEWS**

**BethWolf: **acertaste! y no lo siento al final no se quedara con ese nombre,mmm no era muy adecuado en la alta sociedad americana a principios del siglo XX XD

**Ayexia: **gracias:)

**Hadelqui: **buenass, pues si tengo pensado cambiar algunas cosas, no sea que me acusen de plagio! es broma, aun no tengo decido que cosas de la pelicula voy a poner, por eso os lo pregunto a vosotros si teneis algua en especial que querais que ponga, aunque podreis ver cosas muy similares. muchas gracias, procuro cuidar la ortografia mucho y la expresion, uno de los motivos por mi tardanza aunque no el mayor, si tiene muchos fallos cuesta leerlo aunque alguno siempre se cuela :)

**Marydc26: **bueno a ti ya te conteste al review jajajajajja tu sugerencia la tengo pero sera para el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado el capi un beso :)

PD: yo si se si Peeta muere al final o no jejejejeje *risa malvada*

**bueno siento mucho extenderme en lo de realidad, hay mucho que contar y creedme lo resumo bastante, y si a alguien no le apetece leerlo pues que no lo haga en fin,**

**bueno pues eso, si quereis preguntar algo o lo que sea ya sabeis donde estoy, ah y por favor decidme que pensais de lo que os e comentado de Facebook.**

**contactos:**

**mail: alexmermaid.95 **

**twitter: AlexJLaw95**

**facebook: Sandra Sanchez Rodriguez**

**that's all folks**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

**KATNISS'S POV**

Me marcho a mi camarote dejando a un Gale bastante enfadado en cubierta. No es muy propio de mi hacer esas cosas, pero necesitaba escaparme de esa mesa llena de hipocresía y pretensión, mientras estaba intentando no salir gritando como una loca, pienso en ese par de ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarme, era un hombre de tercera clase, joven, intente mirarle yo para ver si dejaba de hacerlo él, pero no lo hizo ¡será descarado!

Gale entra dando un portazo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡te habrá parecido bien lo que habrás hecho allí!- me grita

-no sé de qué estás hablando, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada- digo indiferente guardando los pendientes que llevaba puestos

-claro que has hecho algo ¡nos has puesto en ridículo!- grita

-no, en tal caso me habré puesto en ridículo yo, y no lo he hecho- mi tono calmado solo hace que se enfade mas

-¡eres mi esposa! ¡Y si tú haces algo nos repercute a todos!-

-que no se te olvide que aún no soy tu esposa-señalo con la mirada a su mano que me agarra el brazo con fuerza, tras un momento de tensión me suelta- aun no tienes derecho alguno sobre mí- digo marchándome de allí, no sin antes oír su última palabra

-aun no….-

**PEETA'S POV**

A última hora de la tarde estoy sentado en el mismo banco de cubierta dibujando a una niña jugando con su padre mientras Fabrizzio habla con Marvel, otro tripulante de tercera clase, nos estamos haciendo amigos supongo.

-¡Peeta!- me grita Fabrizzio

-¿eing?-

-Marvel te está hablando ¿_Che cosa _te pasa _questo pomeriggio?_

-no pasa nada Fabrizzio, te preguntaba si ganas dinero con tus dibujos- dice

-oh perdona estaba distraído, si, es el único trabajo honrado que conozco- digo

-¿nunca has pensado en abrir una galería o algo así?- pregunta amablemente

-no he dicho que sea tan honrado- mi especialidad en los dibujos son los desnudos de las mujeres, y que yo sepa no hay exposiciones sobre ello, los ricachones se escandalizarían

-a él le gusta pintar _ragazze senza vestiti- _dice Fabrizzio con una sonrisa, obviamente los dos nos quedamos mirándole porque no entendemos una palabra de lo que dice

Fabrizzio y Marvel se ponen a discutir sobre la costumbre de mi amigo de hablar italiano y yo no paro de repetir lo que sucedió antes después de la comida, llegue al camarote hecho una furia, y de camino aquí he estado enfurruñado, lo que más me cabrea es que no se si estoy así por haber perdido la oportunidad de hacer un buen dibujo, o por la escenita de los ricachones de antes, venga hombre, ahora resulta que me preocupo por una cría a la que no conozco.

Sigo dibujando durante un rato cuando algo me llama la atención, vuelvo la vista a la misma barandilla de antes y veo un pelo castaño familiar, ha pasado muy rápido, puede que no sea ella.

No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba acercando a la escalera de acceso hasta que no oí a Fabrizzio gritarme que a donde iba.

Ya estoy en la cubierta de primera clase, no puedo parar, ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Sin darme cuenta estoy buscando a la chica ¿Qué hago si la veo? Bueno podría hacerle un dibujo si me paga ¡Argh! Me he dejado la carpeta en el banco ¿ahora qué hago? ¡Da la vuelta!

**KATNISS'S POV**

Salgo del camarote lo más rápido que puedo, al girar una esquina veo que su ayudante, Seneca, me está siguiendo, genial, ahora no me lo voy a poder despegar en todo el viaje. Intento andar más rápido pero no consigo perderle, tengo que esconderme.

Después de cinco minutos chocándome con la gente, giro una esquina y me cruzo con un joven rubio de ojos azules, habría pasado de largo si no hubiera visto mí salida justo detrás.

Sin pensármelo ds veces ando directamente hacia él.

-oiga tiene que hacerme un favor- el chico se me queda mirando pasmado, genial no habla mi idioma.

-eh….¿que?- a pues si

-necesito que se quede aquí mientras yo me escondo detrás de usted- le digo, el chico frunce el ceño como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-pero ¿de que esta hablando?- miro a mi alrededor y veo que Seneca acaba de girar la esquina, creo que aun no me ha visto, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo

-argh no tengo tiempo luego se lo explico- me posiciono en un hueco que hay entre dos compartimentos exteriores mientras arrastro al chico para que se coloque frente a mi, no parece muy musculoso, pero es mas alto y tiene las espaldas anchas, creo que podrá cubrirme.

Me fijo en las ropas que lleva, son de una calidad muy pobre, un simple pantalón y una camiseta blanca bastante usada, ¿Por qué tendr…? Oh ¡es de tercera clase!

¿Qué hace aquí un chico de tercera clase?

-disculpe señor…- oh maldición, es Seneca

-ejem…. ¿sí?-

-¿ha visto por una casualidad a una joven pasar por aquí?- le pregunta

-ehhh…estoooo...- genial, me va a descubrir y tendre que aguantar a Gale durante toda la tarde hasta la cena- ejem….señor estamos en un barco ¿podria ser mas especifico?- vaya parece que se ha recuperado

- se trata de una mujer joven, pelo castaño, ojos grises, su prometido la está buscando- puedo imaginarme esa sonrisa de falsedad en la cara de Seneca y esos ojos de hombre peligroso de "cómo te acercas mas te hago un agujero adicional en la nariz"

-pues no, lo siento, no la he visto- eh de decir que me ha sorprendido que no me descubra, cualquier persona de aquí lo habría hecho. Oigo a Seneca esbozar una pequeña risita, y se perfectamente que no le cree, pero por alguna extraña razón no dice nada y se marcha, ¿Qué estará tramando?

No me había dado cuenta de que mi guardaespaldas se había dado la vuelta

-oye, ya puedes salir...- me ha sonado un poco brusco, me pongo delante suya y puedo fijarme bien en su físico, es mayor que yo, aunque parece que no mucho, le esquivo para poder seguir mi camino hasta mi camarote y esconderme allí hasta la hora de la cena, cuando paso por su lado me agarra del brazo y me gira ¿pero quien se cree que es?

-¿a usted que le pasa?- le grito

-me debe una explicación- dice en tono brusco, intento apartarme pero obviamente es más fuerte que yo

-no le debo nada, ya ha oído a ese hombre, además, para lo que ha hecho no se merece ni las gracias- digo

- acabo de ayudarla, un poco de agradecimiento seria lo mínimo-

-¿así?- digo irónica- pues lo siento- forcejeo de nuevo

-no busco su perdón- dice con una mueca

-ya bueno pues entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- menuda escenita debemos de estar montando

-como ya he dicho- me acerca más a el- compensación- es más alto que yo aunque no mucho, desde aquí puedo ver que tiene los ojos azules, mmm son bonitos ¿pero que estoy pensando?

-la única compensación que vais a tener es la que no voy a llamar a los oficiales para que os devuelvan a vuestra parte del barco- esto le hace soltarme, pero en lugar de irme me quedo delante suya para seguir rebatiendo

-no sé de qué está usted hablando- esboza una sonrisa de lado que me pone de los nervios

-oh por favor no me tome por estúpida- digo con una mueca- se perfectamente que usted es de tercera clase- se acerca otra vez esta vez peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro para susurrarme al oído

-y porque no ha llamado ya a los oficiales- casi puedo sentir como sonríe, dios que hombre más exasperante.

-simple curiosidad por saber que está haciendo usted aquí- digo separándome de nuevo

-no creo que eso sea asunto suyo- dice con una sonrisa arrogante y sigue picándome- usted no me cuenta sus asuntos, asique no veo porque tengo que contarle yo los míos- vale, ahí me a pilado, ugh odio cuando me hacen quedar mal.

-está bien- agito los brazos enfadada- te lo diré si a si consigo librarme de una vez de usted- aunque en realidad lo que siento es curiosidad por saber qué hace aquí- solo intento poder pasar unas horas alejada de mi futuro marido, no creo que eso sea un crimen ¿o sí?- en realidad no sé por qué le estoy contando todo esto a un completo desconocido- y usted a que ha venido ¿a ver a alguien en particular?- seguro que se habrá pillado por alguna de las chicas de la alta sociedad solteritas que hay por aquí

-no se haga ilusiones- ¡será descarado!- no he venido a ver a nadie-

-¿y que se supone que hace aquí?- digo ya muuuuy molesta, parece pensárselo un momento

-hice una apuesta con un amigo para ver si me atrevía a pasar aquí-

-o sea que es una especie de trabajo de investigación para ver lo diferentes que somos-

-algo así- ha esbozado tantas veces esa sonrisa torcida que casi me estoy acostumbrando a ella

-ya bueno, pues si es inteligente seguirá mi consejo y se mira por donde ha venido, y a ser posible no vuelva a desobedecer las directrices del barco, y especialmente quedarse mirándome fijamente- tras añadir esto último me doy la vuelta dispuesta a olvidarle para siempre cuando dice:

-vaya, asique me recuerda, eso es que se ha fijado en mí que halagador- definitivamente odio a este hombre

-ha, no se haga ilusiones- me doy la vuelta y cruzo los brazos enfadada, otra vez

- no se preocupe, jamás me las haría con una…..chiquilla como usted, está demasiado mimada-

-¡pero como se atreve!- ugh podría cruzarle la cara ahora mismo- no quiero que vuelva dirigirse a mi ¿está claro?-

-como el agua- dice demostrándome que no le he intimidado lo mas mínimo.

-bien-

Sin nada más que decir me marcho de allí, sin saber si volveré a ver a ese completo desconocido.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, sé que nunca podré olvidar a ese chico.

"_**veía toda mi vida como si ya la hubiera vivido, un desfile incesante de fiestas y cotillones, yates y partidos de polo. Siempre rodeada por la misma gente y sus banales conversaciones. Sentía como si estuviera al borde de un gran precipicio, sin nadie que me ayudara a no caer, sin nadie a quien yo le importara o se fijara en mi…."**_

Durante la cena no pude más, algo dentro de mí que pugnaba por salir, al final exploto, y ya no aguante más.

Me levante de forma brusca y salí del salón con las voces de mis acompañantes preguntándome que me ocurría, me fui al lavabo, intente refrenar la ansiedad que me empezaba a subir desde el pecho y amenazaba por ahogarme, no lo conseguía.

Solo acabe con el maquillaje corrido y mi pelo todo despeinado de tantas veces que me pase la mano intentando relajarme.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que eche a correr.

Eche a correr sin importarme que chocara con la gente o que me tropezara. Llorando sin parar y sintiendo como los pulmones me iban a estallar.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero, como era obvio, se me acabo el barco, y llegue al final, una baranda de la popa del barco, ese era el final.

Parecía que ya no era consciente de lo que mi cuerpo hacía, y sin pensármelo dos veces pase por la baranda de la popa y me quede sujeta mirando el mar bajo mis pies, dispuesta a soltarme en cualquier momento.

Ese era el final.

* * *

**perdonad el retraso, podria haber actualizado el anterior domingo pero tengo un colapso mental y no sabia continuar**

**que pasara con Katniss? se tirara o no? oye stoy cambiando cosas alomejor me cargo a Katniss y Peeta se enamora de otra, o aparece en version fantasma...**

**en fin, ya sabeis**

**REVIEWS**

**Marydc16:** hola de nuevo, me alegro de que leas las cosas reales, asi por lo menos se que no lo hago para nada, como simepre gracias por tu ayuda y espero que te haya gustado el capi

**Ayexia: **gracias

**cOshi: **gracias, lamento la tardanza

**solo 3 reviews? a mi no gustar eso, me cargare a Peeta en el proximo *_***


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Después de cenar decidí irme a fumar un rato, no sé porque pero estaba un tanto inquieto. La conversación con esa cría mimada de esta tarde me ha dejado algo cabreado, si esa es la palabra, no nervioso, cabreado.

Voy dando tumbos por la cubierta del barco buscando algo que consiga calmarme un poco, llevo tomándola con el pobre Fabrizzio lo que quedaba de tarde, y ahí está.

Mi salvación.

Encuentro un banco en la parte trasera del barco, muy apartado y sin nadie cerca.

Perfecto.

Me tumbo en el para terminarme el cigarrillo y miro las estrellas, y como de costumbre esta acción me traslada a un punto en concreto de mi infancia.

Por desgracia mi pensamiento se ve interrumpido por alguien que ha decidido ponerse a correr por el barco ¡¿es que nadie puede quedarse durmiendo tranquilos mientras un servidor se fuma un puto cigarro?!

Me incorporo para gritar al gilipollas de turno cuando veo que es una mujer, esta se detiene en la barandilla, ¿Qué hace una mujer corriendo por la borda a estas horas?

Estoy sentado en el banco con mi cigarrillo a medio consumir cuando veo que se detiene, por el vestido deduzco que es una ricachona, ¿Por qué es siempre tan rara esta gente?

La mujer, aun dándome la espalda, levanta la cabeza para mirar hacia delante, no sé qué interés tendrá en hacerlo ya que no se ve nada, se incorpora totalmente y camina con paso firme hacia la barandilla.

Mientras que yo salgo corriendo tras ella al reconocer ese pelo castaño y deducir que tiene en mente cuando la veo subirse a la baranda.

**KATNISS'S POV**

Por fin he pasado la baranda y me agarro con ambas manos, dispuesta a soltarme, de repente empiezo a pensar que pensaran mi madre y Gale cuando no me encuentren, si sospecharan lo que he hecho, no, seguro que se inventaran algo para quedar bien en la sociedad, algo como que me han secuestrado o algo así, no se tomaran muchas molestias, no les importo, no le importo a nadie.

-no lo haga- oigo decir a un hombre con voz calmada, cuando me doy la vuelta veo al chico ese rubio tan descarado de esta tarde.

-¡no se acerque más!- pero lo hace paso a paso levantando la mano, como si fuera a darle tiempo a sujetarme si me suelto.

-vamos, deme la mano- dice con el mismo tono con el que se le regaña a los niños acostumbrados a portarse mal- la ayudare a subir-

-¡no! ¡Quédese donde esta!- parece que mi tono le hace pensárselo antes de acercarse- ¡voy a soltarme!- suelto un poco el agarre de mis manos, sin darme cuenta de que estaba tan fuertemente sujeta que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-oh venga ya, no va a soltarse- dice poniéndose a mi altura prácticamente y con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, el muy arrogante.

- ¿Cómo que no? n-n….deje de decirme lo que voy o no a hacer, ¡usted no me conoce de nada!- vuelvo a mirar al gélido océano para no ver su sonrisa de lado, me pone de los nervios

-oye señorita, si de verdad quisiera saltar, ¿no cree que ya lo habría hecho?-

-¡es usted que me está distrayendo! ¡Váyase!- me giro dispuesta a soltarme cuando vuelve a hablar

-no puedo- y se quita la chaqueta mostrando que lleva la misma ropa de esta tarde- me siento obligado y… si salta me tocara ir a por usted- cruza los brazos a la altura de su cadera y frunce los labios como un niño obediente que acaba de hacer los deberes, ¡ugh está intentando distraerme otra vez!

- si salta se matara usted también ¿es que no ha pensado en eso?- comento

-me dolería, no lo niego- y se empieza a quitar las botas- pero no me mataría, soy buen nadador y tengo habilidades ocultas- comenta con una voz socarrona, ¿es que este hombre no se toma nada en serio? ¿hola? Tienes a una joven que está intentando suicidarse podrías dejar de fanfarronear- aunque lo que debería pensar usted es sobre la temperatura del agua-

-¿L-la t-temperatura?-

-sí, esa agua de ahí estará helada-

Me giro para mirarle y veo que está apoyado en la barandilla a mi lado, por primera vez veo que no tiene esa mirada fanfarrona sino un ápice de… ¿preocupación?

-¿Cómo de helada?- digo sin poder evitar que me flaquee la voz

-¿alguna vez ha estado en Wisconsin?- era lo último que me esperaba que dijera la verdad

-¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañada

-tiene uno de los inviernos más crudos que ahí, me crie allí, recuerdo que de niño me fui un día a pescar- mi cara debe de ser un poema y una mezcla de extrañeza y de no-me-importa- estaba en un lago helado y me caí, en el hielo se suele-

-¡ya se cómo se pesca en el hielo!- grito exasperada para que no siga con su documental

-perdón- dice levantando las manos cómicamente- es que pensé que no lo sabría cómo es…ya sabe…toda una chica de ciudad...

-¿sería posible que dejara de criticarme hasta en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida? Ya lo estoy pasando bastante mal sin que usted venga a mofarse de mi ¿sabe?-

Como le decía…- prosigue ignorando mi comentario, claro s eme había olvidado que a la gente no le importa lo que haga o diga- me caí y cuando el agua esta tan fría, como la de ahí abajo- señala por la barandilla- te golpea como mil cuchillos clavándose en el pecho muuuuy lentamente, no puedes respirar ni pensar, solo dolor- y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos- por eso….no me hará ninguna gracia tener que saltar a salvarla-añade con una pequeña sonrisa, pero, a diferencia de las otras, parece una sonrisa amable.

-no tiene por qué hacerlo, no me conoce de nada-

-escuche….- noto como se coloca detrás de mí, casi susurrándome al oído- puede que hoy sea uno de los momentos más difíciles para usted- giro levemente la cabeza sorprendida de que haya prestado atención a algo de que haya dicho, no me había fijado en que estaba tan cerca- pero sinceramente sea lo que sea, no creo que merezca la pena tirarse, si es cierto que no la conozco- dice antes de que le interrumpa con lo mismo- pero espero sinceramente de que lo reconsidere y vuelva a pasar por la barandilla-

Miro el océano que se extiende bajo mis pies, pensando en lo que ha dicho, del frio y…de lo de replanteárselo.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que extiende su mano esperando a que la agarre

-vamos….- susurra

Sin pensarlo y temblando le agarro la mano, me hace girar sobre mi misma muy despacio para quedar cara a cara, y cuando lo hago me quedo mirando sus ojos, esta tarde no me había fijado pero con la luz del barco puedo ver que son de un azul profundo, más de lo que jamás he visto.

-fiuuu- silva- me parece que no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos como las personas normales- comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, y hace que yo también lo haga en toda la noche- soy Peeta Mellark-

-Katniss Elizabeth Rose Everdeen- me presento formalmente como estoy acostumbrada

-estooo….vale luego tendrá que escribírmelo- dice y hace que los dos soltemos una ligera carcajada, casi ha conseguido que me olvide de donde estoy de no haberme pedido que vuelva a saltar por la barandilla

Levanto el pie para empezar a escalar, pero llevo tacones y me piso el vestido, esto hace que resbale y caiga al vacío.

* * *

**lamento haber desaparecido pero he pasado por...dejemoslo en una mala racha, y bueno...para ser sinceros no queria escribir, esta oche me e puesto y aqui estoy, por favor os pido paciencia si el capitulo es muy soso y obre, intentare que sean como antes poco a poco, entendedme.**

**a cambio, os dejare que me pregunteis cosas sobre lo que pasara y prometo contestarlas, pero sin fastidiaros mucho la trma, bueno solo si quereis.**

**gracias tambien por el apayo que he recibido estos meses por vuestra parte, me a ayudado mucho.**

**en serio.**


End file.
